Touch Me Not: A Deidara One Shot X rated
by azyl12
Summary: Hatsumiyo lives outside the village alone. Her friend, Faia was on a mission. Terrorists were said to be everywhere. Faia was one of the target and a terrorist captured Hatsumiyo, thinking she was the person. What would the terrorist do to her?


"Terrorist?" Hatsumiyo asked. "Are you sure he's a maniac who kills everyone around?" She asked while sweeping their wooden floor.

"Yes, of course! You best be careful, Hatsumiyo," Erudon, Faia's younger brother warned.

"Oh, Erudon, You worry too much!"

"That's because you're not a ninja! Sister told me to baby sit you while she is away so please," Erudon begged. "Try to stay out of the woods or wherever. If I can, I would have locked you inside your house and block all the windows and doors going outside the house!"

"Like what I've said, you worry too much. What can that terrorist possibly want from me? I'm sure that 'terrorist' won't do anything to me. I mean… It's impossible for me to be in a hitlist or anything, right?" Hatsumiyo asked.

Erudon shrugged. "Perhaps…But still, _be careful_," he emphasized then left.

Hatsumiyo continued doing her chores. After finishing the floor, she began to prepare lunch. She opened the fridge to get some beef. While preparing the dish, she found out that she was out of rice. "Oh no," she murmured. "I better buy some rice quick," and she ran towards the village's store. Her house was half a kilometer away from her destination. Supposedly, there were civilians outside the village who work as farmers. Now, these villagers are afraid to work because of a terrorist named Deidara. Only Hatsumiyo and few brave people remained outside.

'If only I knew earlier that I have no remaining rice,' Hatsumiyo thought, rushing to the village. 'I should've asked Erudon to buy some for me.' Finally, she has reached the village "Better hurry," she huffed.

"Oi, Hatsumiyo!" Erudon called from afar. "Now what are you doing in the village alone?" asked he, stroking the blades of his katar together.

"Eh? I went out to buy rice!"

"What a careless _irrational_ woman…," Erudon murmured, turning around.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"There are rice fields near you, woman! Sheesh! Now I know why my sister wanted me to take care of you…"

"Do you think I can cook those rice _now_? They are still not ready!"

"Don't you keep rice for yourself? Don't tell me you sell _all_ of your harvest," Hatsumiyo paused. "Irrational…" Hatsumiyo pouted. "Let's go get some rice for you, chibi."

"What did you say?!"

"Chibi. You _are _shorterthan me," he teased, walking towards the market.

"How mean!" she exclaimed, pinching Erudon's face. "You are younger than me!"

"But taller."

"Hmph!" Hatsumiyo cried, following Erudon.

The two then went in the crowds of the busy market. Erudon held Hatsumiyo's hand and walked along. On the stall, Erudon found some good quality rice for Hatsumiyo.

"These should be fine..."

"Yes. Thank you, Erudon," Hatsumiyo smiled, purchasing the rice. "How I wish Faia was here."

"Well, she's not," Erudon whispered. "She better come back alive," he sighed, helping Hatsumiyo with her rice.

"She will."

"Good. I don't want to baby sit you anymore," he smirked, turning his head.

"Well then don't," she pouted.

With Erudon's help, Hatsumiyo was able to make it back home safely and quickly. Surely, going through the crowd would consume a lot of time. Inside the house, Erudon placed the bag of rice on top of the kitchen table and left. Hatsumiyo, on the other hand, thanked him and resumed cooking.

At last, she was able to cook a meal for herself. "Yosh!" she exclaimed, munching on the beef she cooked. While eating, she noticed a peculiar sensation crawling up her legs. Curious, she looked and what was bothering her leg. She was surprised to see a live, white, clay-like spider crawling on her leg. "Sh-shit!" She exclaimed, shoving the creature away. Upon landing on the ground, the clay-like spider exploded. "W-what was that?" Hatsumiyo asked herself, beads of sweat pouring on the side of her face. She decided to run outside and call Erudon for help. It was almost only a hundred meters away when she heard an explosion coming from the fields. "O-oh no…!"

"Yes…," a voice said.

"W-what…? Who-…," Hatsumiyo trembled, scanning the surroundings.

"Good-bye, Faia," the voice said. Big shadows were on the ground. Hatsumiyo looked up to see a smirking man on a clay bird. "Time to die, hm," the man threw clay molded creatures at Hatsumiyo.

"W-wait! I'm not Faia!" Hatsumiyo ran.

"I saw you with your brother, Faia," he exclaimed, following Hatsumiyo through air. "They say you were strong. Now I see you're not as strong as they say, hm."

"That's because I'm _not _Faia! Ack!" She cried, tripping over a rock. "O-oh…!" The man went down.

"Not Faia, hm?!" the man exclaimed, approaching Hatsumiyo.

"N-no!" she screamed, struggling to leave.

"Impossible! Tch!" he said, pulling her by the hair.

"A-aw-…!" she cried. "Let go of me!"

"Maybe I should play a little _game _while on a task, hm...," he said, lusting.

"G-game…? No! Let go! Help!" she cried. "Erudon! Faia!"

"Come here, woman," he dragged her in the clay bird.

"Stop! No! Help!!"

"Shut up, hm!" he piloted the bird. They traveled a great distance. Probably somewhere far from civilization.

"Hey!" Hatsumiyo was thrown on the ground. 'Oh…I'm sorry, Erudon…I wasn't careful...'

"Let's have some fun then, hm?" the man smirked, approaching Hatsumiyo slowly.

"I'd rather die!"

"Rather die, hm?" he knelt down, grabbing Hatsumiyo by the hands.

"H-hey!"

"…nice breasts, hm…," he commented, inhaling her fresh scent. Hatsumiyo struggled. "No point struggling, hm," he pinned her on the ground and began to kiss her roughly. "Hard to get, hm?" she won't give him entrance. "Bitchy…," he smirked, holding both her hands only with one hand. His other hand began to forcefully open Hatsumiyo's mouth. She violently shook her head. "Tch…," he was already getting pissed. He reached for a dagger in his pocket and used it to pin both her hands on the ground.

"Aaahh!" in pain, she cried.

"_That_ is nothing yet, hm. You're lucky you are not that Faia," he entered his mouth and explored it. Hatsumiyo bit his tounge. "Bitch!"

"Mmph! Bastard!"

"Try and talk to me like that again, hm!" he tore her clothes apart to reveal her fair body. "I'll bang you for good, hm!" he exclaimed, feasting on her soft breasts.

"B-bang…? Stop it!" she cried in pain. His hands cupped her right breast while sucking on the left. Though only a hand played on her breast, she felt like his hand had a tongue. He looked up and smirked. With a tear, she stared at him, predicting what he'll do next. He lifted himself up and showed her his hand. It had a mouth in it. Its tongue was wiggling. "W-what the hell is that?!" astonished, Hatsumiyo asked.

"My hand," he plainly replied, placing his hands above her breasts. The tongue on his hand began to chafe her nipples.

"Stop it!" once more, she cried. Struggling only did her worse.

"Mmh…," the man grasped her breasts, licking the cleavage. His hand roughly rubbed the soft lumps.

"It…hurts…!" she exclaimed. "Stop touching me!"

"Of course…and this will hurt even more," his hand traveled below, cupping her warmth. She felt very uneasy. The tongue on his hand played her clit. With her attempt, she asked him to stop. "Why should I…?" he asked, placing three fingers in her at once.

"Aaah!" she cried.

The blonde man seemed to be enjoying her cries. He moved his fingers in and out of the tiny, wet hole, making her cries even louder. His palm's tongue continued licking her clit. This didn't arouse her, though. "It's time," the man whispered, removing his fingers inside. He removed his lower garments and point up his erected dick, which was thick and long. Hatsumiyo panicked. Looking at the thing made her want to cry.

"D-don't you dare…!" The man smirked in reply, rubbing his dick on her wet pussy. "Quit it!"

Finally, the man placed his hard dick in. He lied down above her and penetrated further. Finally, the whole thing was in. She tried not to scream in pain. Slowly, the thick, hard dick moved out then thrust abruptly. She had to let out a loud scream this time. Hearing this loud scream aroused the man even more. This time instead of going slow, he did his thrusting faster. He forced his dick further in the tight wet hole the girl has to offer. Hatsumiyo can no longer take the pan. She had to plead to him to stop. But the man was not listening or paying attention to her please. He wanted to hear more of her cries, not because he wanted her to suffer but he wanted to have 'fun'…and he did. He penetrated even deeper and faster, thrusting harder and harder. Reaching his limit, finally he released the seeds and lied down completely above the crying girl.

"W-why…?" Hatsumiyo sobbed.

"I'm tired, idiot…," the man panted. "Why don't you try to hump me, hm?!"

"N-no…why didn't you just kill me? I should have just died…," she sobbed even more, not knowing whether to be irritated by his reply or to be angry because of what he did.

"I have my reasons. Hm," he smirked. "Deidara. Remember me," the man licked her lips while removing the sharp object that impaled Hatsumiyo's hands. He stood up, and wore his lower garments. "Why not tell your friend about what I did? It'll make my job easier, hm," and he left her lying on the ground, naked.


End file.
